To Hell and Back
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Dean is living the apple-pie life as he promised his brother before he died. However, when Castiel comes to him and tells him that some supernatural force has pulled Sam from Hell, Dean rushes off to save him from angels and demons. Post Swan Song.
1. Chapter 1

To Hell and Back

Chapter One

Stull Cemetery outside of Lawrence, Kansas was quiet; deathly quiet. If anyone came to it, no one would have known that the end of the apocalypse had happened here. When people think about the apocalypse, they imagine a major battle with death and destruction, fire, and Hell on Earth. However, that wasn't what happened at all. No victory for Lucifer and his demons, and there was no victory for the angels. As Castiel had put it, just more of the same.

In the end, four lives were lost. Lucifer had been thrown back into his cage in Hell, along with his brother Michael, which was unintentional. Then, there were the hosts of these angels; Adam, who was a host to Michael, and Sam. Sam took Lucifer in willingly, knowing it was the only way for him to right the wrong he committed when he released the devil in the first place. Sam won, saving the lives of not only his brother, Dean, but also Bobby, Castiel, and the lives of the entire world. Sam had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Dean Winchester survived that day. However, one could say that he died too when he watched his brother jump into the hole, which was the entrance to Hell. Sam was trapped with no way out and Dean could only imagine what his brother's Hell would be like. Dean was in Hell for four months, which was actually forty years into eternity. He had nightmares of what he had endured there. Now he was having nightmares of his brother too. Dean was dead inside.

No one would ever know of the sacrifices that the Winchester brothers had made, except for those who were there and the angels in Heaven. However, Dean and Bobby knew that many of the angels didn't care less about what happened. They were angry that their plans for peace and Utopia on Earth had been ruined.

A stranger walked across the sacred ground and came to a stop where the horsemen's' ring opened up the earth to send Lucifer back to Hell where he belonged. She knelt on the ground and raised her arms toward the sky, as she began to chant. She cried, "_I, Lakshanya, bring the power of my goddess to bear. I chant the prayer of Resurrect. Let Sam Winchester now be returned from the land of the dead, restored in full here in this world, and brought back to life! So commands my Lady Morrigan. Initium_!"

A storm began to form around the cemetery. The winds blew wildly, the ground began to shake, thunder roared, and a bolt of lightning burst and struck the earth. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the ground, followed by another. Then, as suddenly as the storm appeared, the sky once again became clear.

While the hands frantically pulled away the earth that buried his body beneath, the woman who chanted the spell walked away and disappeared. Finally, the earth gave way and a man climbed out and crumbled to the ground. He was covered in dirt and blood from bruises, scratches, and wounds that were all over his body. His throat was raw; he was thirsty, and starving. His head was pounding and he could hardly move, let alone breathe. He lay there until he could no longer hold onto consciousness.

After hours of laying on the grounds, the man became conscious once more and slowly lifted his head, hoping to figure out where he was. To him, all he saw was a large, grassy field, which had headstones and crosses marking graves of people's loved ones. He realized he was in a cemetery as he tried to move once again and this time managed to get to his feet.

He slowly made his way across the sacred ground and walked for as long as he could, hoping that someone would find him. After an hour, he came to road and began to cross, when suddenly a car came around the bend. The driver tried to stop, but was not able to in time. The car's bumper hit the stranger; not hard, but it was hard enough to cause him to fall to the ground unconscious. The man and woman who were in the car quickly got out and ran around to the front of the car to check on the man who came out of nowhere. At first they believed him to be a drunk, or just stupid to have run out in the middle of the street, but when they saw the condition he was in, they knew that there was no way the impact could have caused this.

The woman quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911, while the man took off his jacket and gently placed it under the man's head. The woman also pulled off her jacket and used it to cover him up. The weather was cold and though the man wore a jacket himself, he was shivering.

An ambulance came after twenty-five minutes. The paramedics bandaged him up the best that they could and took him to the nearest hospital; Lawrence Memorial. The couple who hit him with the car, followed behind.

The paramedics searched the patient's pockets hoping to find some sort of id or cell phone, but there was none. One paramedic looked at the man and wondered how he ended up here in the middle of nowhere and without any identification. Her partner just sighed and continued to monitor his condition. He was more shocked at the condition the man was in, knowing that the car wasn't what caused the amount of damage that covered his body.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, he was rushed into the emergency room, while the administrators checked the newcomer in as a john doe. The doctors worked on him for hours, stitching up the various wounds and doing whatever it would take to keep him alive. He was hooked up to a ventilator and needed more than one blood transfusion. His heart stopped twice, but the doctors were luckily able to revive the man both times. After the doctors did all they could do, john doe had fallen into a coma and placed in his own room.

A nurse walked in a few days later and observed the man. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was underneath all of the cuts and bruises. She hoped that somewhere, someone was missing this man and that they would come for him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

To Hell and Back

Chapter Two

Two months later…

A man sat in a booth across from his girlfriend inside a small Irish pub in Cicero, Indiana. Cicero was a small town, one of the towns where people knew everyone and gossip spread like wildflowers. The man hated it here and would have left if it were not for the woman he was in love with or her boy whom he loved as a son. He stayed because of a promise.

This man was Dean Winchester. It had been almost a year since his brother, Sam, had jumped into Hell to save mankind. Dean felt that at times that most people did not deserve the sacrifice that they both had made. Most of them were still selfish, uncaring, and would never understand the sacrifice that was made to prevent the apocalypse.

As much as he should be grateful to have both Lisa and her son, Ben, stick with him despite the quiet and distant man he had become, he was lonely and still felt dead inside. That would never change. Lisa knew it and yet she still stayed. She couldn't help but love who was buried deep within the man who sat across from her. He was kind, caring, and she knew that her son adored him too.

Dean would protect them from the dangers that she knew were out there and yet he spoke so little about them. She remembered what he briefly explained to her the time that Ben had been taken by that thing which looked like him. All he had ever told her since he came back into their lives was that there are evil, supernatural beings throughout the world and that Hell is not just a place where people are told to go to in anger. That it is much worse and very real. He told her that he and his brother were once hunters of these beings and that Sam was dead.

The moment he spoke those words, was the moment she understood why he was broken. She remembered meeting Sam before, but they didn't talk much. Yet, she liked him and saw the resemblance between him and Dean. She knew how close they were. Lisa begged Dean to explain what happened to his brother, but he refused. He only said that Sam gave up his life to save everyone else from death and destruction; Hell on Earth. He never told her that he was suffering in Hell because he defeated Lucifer, who fought to gain possession over his mind and body.

In a booth, a few tables away, two men sat and were talking loudly. Dean was trying to drown out the noise around him, but he was feeling irritated tonight. He picked up another shot of beer and was about to drink until Lisa placed a hand on his arm. He stopped and put the beer back on the table.

Dean looked at her in the eyes and said, "I am sorry Lisa. I am just not in a very talkative mood tonight. Did you still want to go catch a movie before Ben comes home from his friend's house?"

Lisa answered, "That's alright, Dean, we don't have to. There isn't anything good playing anyway. There are mostly horror movies out and I am sure that you have had enough of that in real life. After learning that those things are really out there, I no longer have a desire to see them on screen."

"I never used to have a problem with watching movies like Nightmare on Elm Street or Dracula," Dean replied. "I even used to enjoy them because they made me and Sam laugh at how corny they were. Believe me, vampires are nothing like Dracula. They are much worse. There was one time that Sam and I were captured by a monster with a classic horror movie fetish. Sam noticed that the creature had dressed me in lederhosen and in the middle of a fight, Sam began to bust up laughing. Despite the danger we were in, Sam and I..."

Lisa was smiling at his story, until Dean stopped midsentence and looked down at the shot glass on the table in front of him. The sadness in his eyes was back. She knew that talking about Sam was hard for him, even when it was the good times that were brought up. Dean stood up, poured back one last shot, and helped Lisa stand up.

Just as they were about to leave, the two men who were talking rather loudly before stood up as well and began to walk toward Dean and Lisa. Dean noticed that they had had a few drinks, but from the way that they were walking over, he could tell that they were not yet drunk. He hoped that they didn't want to fight, but he doubted that he had that kind of luck.

One of them spoke up saying, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dean Winchester. What on earth are you doing here in a small town like this?"

Dean pulled Lisa behind him and answered, "I don't know who you are guys, but I suggest that you get away from us right now. I am asking nicely before this gets nasty."

"We are hunters, just like you," the same guy responded. "We just want to talk."

"I don't hunt anymore," Dean said. "We are just going to leave. We don't want any trouble and I have no need to make new friends. Turn around and go back to your table or leave, now!"

The second hunter replied, "We heard that you had given up hunting. Never understood why you would. Perhaps it has something to do with that freak of a brother you have. Where is he? Isn't he Lucifer's right hand man?"

Dean lunged at the guy and began to beat the crap out of him. Lisa backed up further and watched in fear; fear for Dean, knowing how angry he could get when defending his brother. The other hunter joined in the fight to help his partner. Despite being out numbered, Dean allowed his anger to work for him and was able to knock one of the men unconscious. However, the second guy was bigger and stronger. Dean was having a harder time with fighting him.

After a few minutes, three other men joined the fight, but they were with the two men against Dean. Dean knew that he was in trouble. He quickly got out from under another one of the men he knocked down and backed up toward Lisa, who was still watching. Dean told Lisa to run, but one of the men had gone around them and was blocking the door. Dean told Lisa he was sorry and stood in front of her in order to defend her.

Just as Dean blinked, suddenly he and Lisa were no longer in the bar, but at home. Lisa was shocked and was about to ask Dean what happened until Dean quickly turned around and saw a very familiar face that he never expected to see again.

Dean smiled and said, "Cas, your timing was great! It is good to see you. I never thought that I would ever again."

Castiel answered, "It is good to see you again too, Dean. It has been a long time."

Lisa looked at Dean with a confused look on her face and he said, "Lisa, this is Castiel. He is a really good friend of mine. He is also a, uh, an angel. It is kind of hard to explain. He has saved my life more times than I can count."

"What do you mean he is an angel," she asked? "And how did we get here? Dean, what is going on?"

"I mean he is a literal, winged, holy, powerful, butt-kicking angel of God," Dean answered. "You know how I have the handprints burned onto my shoulders? Those handprints are his. I really went to Hell and Cas pulled me out. He has angel mojo, which is how we got here. Which reminds me, Cas, why are you here? You wouldn't be here unless it was important."

"I came because you need to come with me," Castiel responded. "Something has come to my attention that you must know about."

Dean replied angrily, "I am not a hunter anymore, Cas. I told you before; I'm done with all of you. I will not help God, or any other angel defeat some other big disaster that you brought upon yourselves. Did you hear me? My answer is no. I've given everything you guys my entire family, including the one person that means more to me than anything. I will not give up Lisa or Ben too. So, no offense, but you need to leave, now!"

Castiel spoke again saying, "You will want to know this. It is about your brother."

"Sam, what about him," Dean asked? "Cas, what do you know?"

Castiel replied, "Dean, Sam is alive and he is in a lot of trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

To Hell and Back

Chapter Three

Dean only stared at Castiel in shock at the words the angel had just spoken. His brother was alive. Dean heard that Sam was in trouble, but the fact that he was alive is the best news Dean has had in year. Lisa just looked at them. She had so many questions, but she knew how important it was for Dean to speak with his friend if it involved his brother.

"Dean, did you just hear what I said," Castiel asked?

Dean responded, "Yeah, Cas. What do you mean Sam is alive and in trouble? How long?"

Castiel replied, "About two months."

"Two months; was Lucifer released too," Dean asked?

"No, only Sam was," Castiel answered. "We would have known sooner if Lucifer was released. Both Michael and Adam were pulled from Hell shortly after they were pulled in. The angels who sided with Michael helped him to escape the pit, as well as Adam as a reward for agreeing to be his vessel. As much as I wanted to save Sam, I could not risk Lucifer escaping too; as Sam said. Sam was released by very dark magic and no one knows who it was that did it. I do know that whoever did pull Sam out, wants to use him for a dark purpose. Anyone with that kind of power would."

Dean replied, "How do you know that? Why did it take so long for you and the other angels to find out that Sam was out? Do you know where he is?"

Castiel responded, "Dean, I know that you are worried for your brother, but I need you to calm down. I do not know how dark magic of this magnitude did not alert us. Whoever did this is powerful, or knows someone else even more powerful. The angels and demons have been talking. We have discovered more and more as time has passed. Recently, I learned that the angels who sided with Zachariah and Michael, as well as many demons, all are after Sam too. However, no one knows where he is. The sigils that I carved into his ribs are probably still hiding him from the angels, but there must be some kind of spell that is hiding him from the demons too. You are Sam's only hope."

"We have to find Sam as soon as possible Cas," Dean said. "I don't care what it takes. I am grateful to whoever or whatever saved him, but if they think that they are going to use him for something, they can think again. I will kill them before they hurt him anymore. Sam was tortured in Hell by Lucifer, for under a year to us, which means that it has been almost one hundred and twenty years to him. Believe me, I know. Whether it is angels, demons, even God himself, who want him, I will kill them first."

Castiel answered, "I came to you, not only because I owe you, but because you and Sam are my friends. I will do whatever it takes to save him."

Dean replied, "I am going to call Bobby. Maybe he might have some information for us that might help."

Dean dialed Bobby's number and waited anxiously for the gruff voice to answer. Dean hadn't spoken with Bobby since Sam died. It made it much easier for him to keep his promise to Sam of no hunting. Bobby phone went to voicemail. Dean left a message, telling Bobby that he needed to call him back immediately.

Bobby called back about twenty-five minutes later and asked, "_Dean, what is wrong, Boy? Your message sounded like you were in big trouble_."

Dean answered, "I am not in trouble, Bobby; Sam is. He's alive. I don't have time to go into a lot of detail. I promise that I will explain everything later. I am on my way to you. Are you at home?"

"_Dang it, _Dean," Bobby replied. "_I warned you not to go poking at the bear cage. It is too risky. Do you want to start the apocalypse all over?_"

"Bobby, listen to me," Dean said. "I wasn't the one who released Sam. No trading my soul and no reopening the cage. Please just tell me where you are. We need to talk, but not over the phone."

Bobby spoke again saying, "_I just finished a hunt in Minnesota. That's why I didn't answer before. If you are still in Indiana, I will easily make it home before you do. Unless of course you are going to get some help from Castiel. I will see you soon_."

After they hung up, Dean turned to go to his room to pack and realized that Lisa was still in the room and that she had just heard that entire conversation. He took a hold of Lisa by her arm and pulled her with him so that he could explain what was going on.

"Listen to me, Lisa," Dean said. "You know about what I do. You also know that I swore off hunting. However, my brother is in trouble. He is alive and in God knows what condition. You heard Castiel. There are both angels and demons that are trying to hunt him down to make him pay for ruining their post apocalyptic plans. If it was something else, I wouldn't care, but this is Sam. I have to go. I have to save him. Please tell Ben that I am so sorry and that I will try to be back. I love you both so much. I hope that you can understand."

"Of course I do, Dean," Lisa answered. "From everything that I know about Sam and from what I just heard, believe me I can understand. I hope that you find him. Just promise me that you will come home and bring your brother with you; no matter what. I love you too."

Dean kissed Lisa and then quickly packed his bags like he usually did on a hunt. Then, he went out to the impala to check the trunk. Dean needed to make sure that all of his weapons were ready and in order. It has been a while, but he knew that he would never forget no matter how long he quits hunting.

Dean got into the driver's seat, cranked up the stereo, and drove off toward Bobby's junk yard. Castiel took the passenger's seat and stayed with Dean for a part of the trip. It allowed Castiel to finish explaining everything that he knew. Dean was on his way to finding his brother once again and is going to do whatever it takes to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

To Hell and Back

Chapter Four

Meanwhile…

Sam sat on the floor in the corner of a white, padded room to which he was brought to a little over a month ago. He awoke from his coma after two weeks. The doctors and nurses at the hospital had tried to ask him who he was and where he was from, but Sam was unable to answer. He wasn't himself. He was terrified and wouldn't look at anyone in the eyes or allow anyone to touch him. He kept as far away from everyone as he could. He hardly spoke and when he did, it wasn't to anyone in the room, but to someone only inside of his mind. The few words that the doctors could make out were Hell, Lucifer, demons, and angels.

After that, the doctors believed him to be crazy and placed their John Doe somewhere where he would be of no danger to himself or others. He was sent off to a mental institute and has been there ever since. The doctors have continued to try to figure out their newest patient, but Sam spoke very softly to himself. He still hid his face and would not talk to anyone else.

After awhile, the doctors gave up on trying to communicate with Sam. Instead, they only visited when he was given food, water, and drugs. They also kept an eye on him from the surveillance room. There was a video camera in every room as a precaution. Sam refused to take the medication at first and was forced to, but eventually he stopped fighting them and took the pills willingly. When all other patients were let out of their rooms for recreational activities, Sam remained in his room.

One of the nurses in the institute, Mattie Carson, was about the same age as their resident John Doe and was given the task of delivering him his meals and medicine. After a few days, no one else wanted the job. At first, she didn't want it either, but the more she did it the more that she felt sorry for this young man. All of their patients were much older than him. He was too young to be in this condition and to have no one out there looking for him. Each trip that she made to his room, she stayed just a little bit longer.

One night Mattie walked into his room, not to give him a meal or his medicine, but just to try to talk to him. She couldn't help but feel bad that no one cared enough to try to help him anymore. She saw that he was still sitting in the corner that night. She sat down on the floor, not too far away from him and began to speak to him.

She said, "My name is Mattie. I know that for some reason, you don't seem to be able to answer me, but I wanted to get to know you. Something terrible must have happened to you to get you to become like this. There must be someone out there who loves you and is searching for you. You are too young to be all alone. I wish…"

Sam suddenly began to talk again saying, "He is in my head. I can still feel him. Please, get him out!"

"Get who out," Mattie asked? "Who is inside your head?"

"Lucifer," Sam replied. "He is always with me. I'm tired. Please just get away. I am not safe to be around. What is happening to me? Help me, please."

Mattie looked at him sadly and was about to speak again until the door opened up. A doctor and two of the orderlies walked in. One of them stepped toward Sam with a syringe in his hand and Mattie tried to stop them, but as she did, she was thrown against the far wall of the room. When Mattie looked up, she saw that all of their eyes had turned black.

Suddenly, Sam jumped up from the floor, grabbed the orderly with the needle, and pushed his arm back causing him to stick the needle into himself. Sam spun him around and broke his neck. Then, Mattie watched as the young man with no name raised his arm and closed his eyes. Pitch black smoke rose from the mouths of all three men. The remaining men fell to the floor and Mattie could tell that they were dead. She looked up at the young man in fear, but she saw sadness in his eyes. For the first time, he actually looked at her directly, until he turned and ran out the door. She knew that somehow, he had just saved her life.

Mattie could hardly move, but she finally found her legs and ran from the room. She ran past the other orderlies, doctors, and nurses that were scrambling toward the room she had just been in and after the young man who was escaping. Apparently, someone else had seen what just happened from the surveillance room. Their John Doe was now a hunted man. Mattie was definitely afraid, but she was more afraid for the young man. She knew that he wasn't like the other patients and she hoped that he was able to escape from this place and find somewhere safe.

Sam ran from the institute, barefoot and with only white scrubs for clothing. Anyone who saw him would know that he was from a mental institute. There was nowhere in particular that he was running to. He had no idea where he was, but he just kept running. He knew that demons were after him and that he needed to escape. However, Sam's mind was jumbled and he had no recollection of his surroundings.

Sam was no longer able to tell if he was alive once again as he felt when his mind was lucid, or if he was still trapped in Hell. Lucifer made him see so many things and tortured him constantly with agonizing pain, painful memories, images, and his worst fears. Sam vaguely remembered climbing out from beneath the earth and feeling strange as a chanting could be heard above the roaring thunder that loomed above him.

Sam kept running through the woods until he found an old, abandoned shack. He stepped inside and went to lie down on the floor, in a corner in the back of the room. His eyes closed and he felt himself drifting off to sleep. However, nightmares were all that waited for him as darkness closed in on him.


	5. Chapter 5

To Hell and Back

Chapter Five

Dean had reached Bobby's in record time. He didn't care about obeying the rules of the road. He just wanted to get to Bobby as soon as possible. The faster he drove there, the quicker he could begin researching and finding Sam before any angels or demons did. That was all that mattered to him.

After explaining everything that he needed to in order to catch Bobby up, both of them began to look for supernatural signs throughout the country. However, after several hours, they had come up with nothing. Castiel had gone to wherever he usually goes in order to try to learn about Sam's whereabouts.

Dean grumbled and threw the book he was studying down on the table in front of him. His eyes hurt and he was angry that there was no clue as to where his brother was. Suddenly, Bobby came back into the room and put a newspaper in front of Dean. Dean looked up at Bobby and stared, then back down at the paper.

"Bobby, any other time I would be happy to go to a hot singles club, but right now, Man," Dean asked?

Bobby flipped the paper over, pointed to the article that was in the corner, and replied, "I am not trying to set you up on a date, you idgit. Just read the article. I think it may help us out."

As Dean read through the article, he jumped up and cried out, "Castiel, I need you now!"

Castiel suddenly appeared as he always did and asked, "Have you discovered something that will help us to find Sam?"

"This article talks about a mental institute, where one of the patients somehow killed three men; one doctor and two orderlies," Dean answered. "Then, the patient ran from the room and managed to escape. Normally, that wouldn't seem weird, except that one of the nurses who was a witness to this, claimed that the patient had saved her life. She said that she was somehow shoved up against the wall, but by an invisible force. Then, she said that the men's eyes suddenly turned black. The article doesn't say much more or what the patient looked like, but there are no other signs that are leading us to any other demons. We need to go here in order to check this out. It could be nothing, but I have to know."

"You are right," Castiel said. "This may give us some answers."

Dean turned to Bobby and asked, "Are you coming, Bobby?"

Bobby replied, "Are you planning on driving or is Castiel zapping you there?"

"We need to get there right away," Dean said. "If this is Sam, then he could still be close by."

"Let's go then," Bobby answered. "Just let me get my gun."

After a few minutes, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel suddenly appeared just outside the mental institute in which demons had apparently attacked a patient. The three of them walked in and looked around. Everything looked normal, or as normal as a mental hospital would. Dean walked up to the front desk and asked if the nurse who talked to the news reporter about the missing patient and three deaths was here.

The woman replied, "Why can't you busybodies just leave Mattie alone. That poor girl went through a terrible ordeal and doesn't deserve to be ridiculed anymore, by the press, reporters, or by the cops. Shame on you. Just go away and never come back."

Before Dean could respond, Bobby walked up and said, "I beg your pardon, Ma'am. My friends and I are not here to make fun of the young woman. We just want to ask her some questions about what happened. We are with the FBI and we want to hear everything about what she said, no matter how crazy everyone else thinks it is. It could be of help to us."

"My name is Mattie Carson," a woman spoke from behind them. "I am the nurse who witnessed everything two nights ago. Do you mind if we talk in private? Everyone thinks that I am now just as crazy as the patients here."

Dean, Bobby, and Castiel all followed the young woman into what looked like a small conference room and sat down at a table. The young woman looked nervous, but after a few minutes, she looked up at them and waited for the first question to be asked.

Dean spoke first, "My name is Dean Cetera and these are my partners, Bobby Collins and Jimmy Smith. We want to ask you about what happened two nights ago. You can tell us everything, even if you think it sounds crazy. We are not here to pass judgment. We just want the truth."

Mattie answered, "I was assigned to take care of the John Doe who killed those men. At first, I didn't want to do it, but when I went to see him for the first time, I saw something that no one could. He was sad and scared, but he was gentle and quiet. He hardly ever spoke except for a few words here and there. They were crazy things, which I guess was the reason he was in here, but for some reason he just didn't seem like he was crazy. I mean, his eyes looked sincere."

"What exactly was he saying, Miss," Bobby asked?

"He talked about someone being inside of his head and that he couldn't get him out," she replied. "He begged me to get him out. When I asked who, he said Lucifer; that he was always there. Then, he told me to leave because he wasn't safe to be around. Something about the way he said it made me almost believe him. After a few minutes, his doctor and two orderlies walked in. One of them was holding a syringe and began to walk toward the patient. As he did so, I was suddenly flung back against the wall and held there by some invisible force. All of their eyes turned black. John Doe stood up, grabbed the orderly with the syringe, spun him around, plunged the syringe into the guy, and broke his neck. Then, he raised his hand, closed his eyes, and black smoke came out of all of their mouths and disappeared. The men were all dead. The patient looked at me with sadness in his and for the first time, he looked me in the eyes. Then, he ran from the room and managed to escape the hospital. Somehow, I knew that he saved my life."

Dean listened to Mattie as she spoke and knew that it was definitely Sam who was here. He was now even more scared for his brother then he was before. Sam was in bad shape and apparently unsure of who or where he was. He was also all alone with evil closing in on him.

"This John Doe, is this him," Bobby asked as he held up a picture that was taken of Sam a few years ago?

"Yes, that is him," Mattie answered. "Do you actually know him?"

Dean answered as tears began to form from his eyes, "Yeah, I do. He's my… He is a friend of mine. He disappeared about a year ago. If you'll excuse me."

Dean got up and quickly walked out of the room. Bobby was about to get up and go after him, but Castiel put his hand gently on his shoulder and walked out to go after Dean instead. Castiel found Dean outside starring out toward the woods where witnesses said Sam had run into.

Dean sensed Castiel walk up behind him and said, "Sam was here two nights ago, Cas. He is scared, confused, and alone. We have to find him. Whatever force was hiding him from the demons before is obviously not working anymore. It's only a matter of time before they, the angels, or whoever pulled him out of Hell will find him again. We can't let that happen. Sam is depending on me. I won't let him down."

Castiel nodded and spoke saying, "We will find him, Dean."

They both turned back to looking into the woods as they waited for Bobby to come out. When he did, all three of them headed off into the woods. Both Dean and Bobby were armed with guns and the demon killing knife. Castiel carried the weapon which killed angels, in case they attacked. It was getting late into the afternoon and it would be dark soon, but Sam needed them as soon as possible. If it got dark, they would send Castiel back to the impala parked at Bobby's and have him get a few flashlights from its trunk.


	6. Chapter 6

To Hell and Back

Chapter Six

Dean, Bobby, and Castiel have been searching through the woods for several hours and so far there have been no signs of trouble. However, Castiel got the sense that they were being watched. Dean wanted to tell the angel that he was just being paranoid, but knowing that practically every supernatural being was after his brother, Dean knew Cas was right.

Night was falling, the winds were picking up, and a thunderstorm was looming above them. They knew that the rain would come pouring down on them any minute and that they needed to find shelter.

Bobby spoke up saying, "We should go back to a hotel in town. We can begin again in the morning, once the rain stops."

Castiel replied, "There is something unnatural about this storm. I think that it is meant to prevent us from continuing on."

"I don't care about the weather, guys," Dean said forcefully. "Sam is close by, I know it. He was in Hell for almost one hundred and twenty years. I can only imagine what he went through and he is still going through it, even though he has been pulled out by God only knows what. Then, he landed in a frickin' mental hospital and is now running for his life. I am not quitting now."

"I agree with Dean," Castiel said. "If we don't find Sam tonight, something else will."

Just as Bobby was about to answer, Dean pointed to what looked like some run down shack in the distance. The three of them ran to it, but before they entered, both Dean and Bobby raised up their guns in case of an ambush. They figured that they could rest here, before continuing on.

The shack was more run down on the inside than what it looked like from outside. It was hard to see, but they tell that there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. Apparently, it has been abandoned for quite some time.

Castiel disappeared and suddenly reappeared a minute later with two flashlights for Dean and Bobby. The three of them walked slowly through the first two rooms and as they entered into the third, they noticed a figure huddled in the farthest corner of the room. Dean moved slowly toward the form and shined his light down on him. What he saw stole his breath away as he quickly dropped his flashlight and ran to kneel down by the figure. It was Sam.

However, before Dean could reach him, Sam quickly tried to back up even farther in fear and put his head down on his knees as Bobby shined the flashlight down on him. Dean, Bobby, and Castiel knew that Sam was terrified and unsure of whom they were. From what the nurse described of him, they knew that he didn't know dreams from reality.

"My God," Bobby cried as he looked down on the younger boy whom he loved as a son.

Dean got as close to Sam as he could without startling him farther and spoke softly saying, "Sammy, it's me, Dean; your brother. Can you hear me? Do you understand me?"

Just as Dean was about to talk again, Sam answered almost in a whisper saying, "Just go away, please. It's not safe for you. I'm not safe. He's in my head. I can feel him. They are after me. They are coming."

"We know about the things that are after you Sammy," Dean answered. "We are not going to let them near you. I promise. You're my brother and I love you. Please, just look at me Sam. Let me help you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone," Sam cried? "What do you want from me?"

Dean was openly crying as he watched his brother struggle to deal with whatever fears were playing over and over in his head. He just wanted to pull Sam into a hug and hold him like he did when they were kids. Dean was always able to make his brother's nightmares go away with some funny story or joke he would tell.

They saw the bloody wounds on his bare feet from running through the woods, as well as cuts and scrapes all over his arms. He was still wearing the white scrubs from the hospital, which were covered in mud. Sam was shaking from both the cold and the fear that racked his body.

Dean looked up at Castiel and asked, "Cas, can you do something for him, please? Can you heal him?"

Castiel bent down and softly touched the top of Sam's head. As he did so, the blood, the cuts, and wounds all disappeared. Sam raised his head and for the first time looked at Dean straight in his eyes. Dean leaned closer to put his hand on his brother's shoulder and suddenly Sam reached out and wrapped his arms around him. Dean held Sam for several minutes as both Castiel and Bobby looked down on them.

Dean said as he took Sam's face in his hands, "I've got you, Sam. You are going to be all right. Do you hear me?"

Sam answered, "I hear you, Dean. Thank God you're here, but how did you get me out and why? I thought I told you it was too risky."

"Like you, I swear that I didn't do anything," Dean replied. "I promised you that I wouldn't, as much as I wanted to. It killed me living for so long knowing where you were. We don't know who released you, but you've got every evil out there looking for you."

"I know they are," Sam said. "Lucifer and Michael were pissed at me for ruining their plans and when I was released, sent everyone and everything loyal to them after me. I was confused and unsure about what was real and what wasn't, but deep down I knew what they wanted."

"We should probably get somewhere safe," Castiel suddenly said. "I can sense something is coming."

Bobby responded, "Castiel's right. We can finish this conversation later. We need to go."

Bobby leaned down to help Dean up, who leaned down to help Sam. Just as Castiel was about to whisk them all away, the shack's front door burst open and standing in the doorway was Mattie, the nurse from the mental hospital.

They stared at her in surprised as she spoke, "Thank you gentlemen, for finding Sam again for me. You've been a big help. By the way, my name is not Mattie Carson; it's Lakshanya."


	7. Chapter 7

To Hell and Back

Chapter Seven

As soon as the woman who they thought was a friend, turned out to be a threat, Dean instinctively pulled his brother behind him in order to protect him from whatever was about to happen. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby all continued to stare at Mattie, or Lakshanya, with determination to keep her away from Sam.

"You must be the freak who brought my brother back," Dean stated. "Don't get me wrong. I am more grateful than you could ever imagine, but there is no way in Hell that I am going to let you touch him. Who are you and what do you want?"

"As I have said before, my name is Lakshanya," she replied. "I am Lady Morrigan's priestess. She is helping me to get my revenge and in exchange, I do her bidding. Her dark power is what brought Sam back from the dead."

Castiel responded, "You are a witch. Lady Morrigan is not someone to mess around with. She is too powerful, even for you."

Dean asked, "Who is Lady Morrigan? I have never heard of her."

Castiel spoke again saying, "Lady Morrigan is the Celtic Goddess of war, fate, and death. She is the patroness of revenge, magic, priestesses, and witches, the Queen of Demons. She is very evil and will fight to destroy those who cross her."

"That is just great," Dean said! "How does pulling Sam from Hell help you to get revenge? Who do you want to swear revenge on? We don't know who you are?"

"As your angel told you, Dean," Lakshanya replied. "I am a witch and Lady Morrigan is the Queen of Demons. Do you remember Ruby? She was my sister. Remember Lilith? She was one of Lady Morrigan's most loyal servants. You and Sam murdered them both and now you will pay."

"I hate to jinx my luck and all, but you pulled Sam from Hell," Dean said. "That is the worst punishment for anyone. Why did you need to pull him out in order to make me pay?"

The witch answered, "Do not worry about that. When I am through he will go back. Lucifer can have his pet. However, I need Sam in order to hurt you. Castiel and Bobby Singer are free to go, as long as they promise not to interfere. I am somewhat merciful, but if they do, they too will die. How many times do you think that God will bring you back from the dead? He wasn't willing to save Sam again. Do you think he will save you after this?"

"You will not touch my brother," Dean said firmly. "Not ever again. I will kill you first."

Lakshanya responded as she raised her head and arms toward the sky, "I do not need to touch your brother. I just need to be close by. '_I Lakshanya, bring the power of my goddess to bear. I chant the prayer of Command upon thee, Sam Winchester. If thy will_…"

Both Dean and Bobby pulled up their weapons to try to shoot the witch before she could finish casting the spell, but suddenly three angels appeared between them and moved toward Sam. Dean quickly backed up and once again stood between his brother and the danger that was coming to harm him. Castiel pulled out his weapon and fought the angels off. Two of them were killed and the third disappeared before he could be killed as well.

Castiel touched Dean, Sam, and Bobby, transporting the four of them back to Bobby's house before the witch, demons, or any more angels showed up. Sam felt dizzy and began to sway until Dean caught him and sat him down on the couch in Bobby's living room. He put a hand on Sam's cheek and then stood up to help Castiel and Bobby as they put out the proper defenses to keep out all things supernatural. The angel symbols painted on the walls, as well as a line of salt in front of every door and window.

Once it was all finished, Dean went back to Sam to make sure that he was all right. Sam had his head in his hands, trying to fight off a major headache that was overwhelming him. It was worse than all of the headaches he got whenever he had a vision.

"Sammy, what's wrong," Dean asked? "Are you all right?"

"My head is pounding," Sam answered. "Whatever spell Lakshanya was trying to cast really screwed me up. I never thought that I'd say this, but thank God the angels showed up when they did. I still don't understand why she took me out of Hell just for revenge. I was already paying for my part in destroying everyone's plans."

Dean replied, "I don't know what she was trying to accomplish either, but I am grateful that she managed to pull you out without Lucifer. I'm not going to let her use you to get to me, Sam. I promise. Who would have thought that we would find another witch who wants revenge on us for killing Ruby? That was two years ago. What took her so long?"

Bobby responded, "Lakshanya was probably strengthening her powers and use of this Morrigan's dark magic. Raising someone from the dead without making them the undead is a near impossible spell to cast. This Morrigan is going to be tough to defeat. I am going to do research. We'll need to know everything we can."

"Good thinking, Bobby," Dean said as he turned to Sam. "You need to get some sleep, Sam. We will take care of everything. I'll go get you something for the pain."

"I don't want to sleep," Sam replied. "I can't. Cas may have healed the physical wounds, but it didn't take away my nightmares and the pain that comes from everything I went through for over a hundred years in Hell. I don't want to wake up to find that you're not real."

"That isn't going to happen Sammy," Dean responded. "I promise you that I am not going anywhere. You have to sleep because you are just going to make yourself sick without it. Besides, you're the second best hunter in the world. We're going to need your help to fight off everyone that is after us. I am sure that you could use a little payback."

Sam asked, "Second best, huh?"

Dean answered, "Yeah, maybe even third. Bobby may be an old man, but you are a bit rusty. He's got a lot more experience."

Bobby spoke up saying, "I heard that you two. Watch who your calling old before I whip your hides."

Sam and Dean just laughed as Dean helped his brother into the bedroom to lie down. Then, he walked into the bathroom, grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water, and handed them to Sam. Sam took the pills without a fight and reluctantly, lay down to try to go to sleep. Dean took a seat on the bed next to his brother's so that he could try to rest, while keeping an eye on him.

Castiel stepped up behind Bobby, who was watching the brothers from the doorway and said, "It is good to see Sam and Dean together again. I didn't think that it was going to happen. We are now in a big fight, but with them together, I have hope that we can win."

Bobby smiled and nodded at the angel, as he walked back out to do the research he said he was going to do before. Castiel disappeared to see if he could learn anything knew from the few angels who were on his side.

Dean picked up his cell phone before he drifted off to sleep, dialed a number, and when a voice picked up on the other end he said, "Lisa, it's me. I found Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

To Hell and Back

Chapter Eight

Lakshanya was angry that she lost Sam once again. Those darn angels interfered with her spell that would now have Sam under her command. If only she didn't use up all of her strength in casting the resurrection spell. After she brought Sam back from the dead, she was too weak to cast another spell. The Morrigan's dark magic drains a lot of energy from whoever is the caster.

Lakshanya's didn't expect to be interrupted this time. She should have known that Castiel would still be there for Dean, even after the apocalypse was averted. Now she had to find a new way to get a hold of Sam. It is unfortunate that the caster must be within close range of their victims in order for the spells to work.

The witch grabbed a dagger from a table nearby and used it to slice open her left palm. She held her hand above a chalice and allowed the blood to pour into it. She began to chant until her eyes turned white and a voice that was not her own came from her lips.

"You have failed me for a second time, Lakshanya," spoke Lady Morrigan. "I have given you the power and yet you are still too weak to use it. Perhaps my power should be given to another who is more worthy."

Lakshanya spoke, still under the trance saying, "Forgive me, Morrigan. I am strong enough. I underestimated the power behind the Winchester brothers. I didn't expect the angel, Castiel to still be a part of the older one's life and now Sam's as well. It will not happen again. I can still get to Sam, I swear."

The Morrigan responded, "Perhaps you need a spell that does not require you to be within a close distance to him. I have the perfect one. Use it on Sam to get him to kill his brother. Dean Winchester murdered Ruby. He deserves to die. Sam murdered Lilith. He will pay by being the death of his brother. Then, you will be free to use Sam for your own will and for mine. Sam was the one who defeated Lucifer. His power will be of great use to us."

"As you wish, my Lady," answered Lakshanya.

Lakshanya was released from the hold the Morrigan had over her and she went to find a quiet place to meditate before she attempted to use the spell she was given on Sam. A spell cast on a victim who was not nearby was even more difficult than one where they are. She needed to concentrate and be prepared.

Meanwhile…

Dean fell asleep shortly after he got off of the phone with Lisa. He had explained very little to her about what was going on, not wanting to give out too much information about his brother on the phone, but it was enough to keep her from being too worried.

Then, he lay down to sleep. He hoped to get a few hours in, but knew that most likely his sleep would not last because of the nightmares his brother was bound to have after his ordeal. Every once in a while he would have nightmares from his trip to Hell, but he was only there for forty Hellish years. Sam was there for much longer and he had Lucifer trapped inside his head and body. He couldn't even imagine how his brother felt. Sam has always been more vulnerable when it came to nightmares. It took him forever to overcome the ones he had from when Jessica died.

Sure enough, after an hour Dean woke up to the sounds of Sam thrashing in the bed next to his. He was caught in a nightmare of God knows what and Dean ran over to try to wake him. The sheets were twisted around his body and they were soaking wet. Sam was dripping with sweat; pouring from every pore of his body. Bobby came running in after a few minutes and saw that Dean was unable to wake his brother. Castiel appeared behind them, as Bobby ran out to get some ice and water to help cool Sam down.

Dean pulled Sam up into a hug in hopes of letting him know he was there. Sam's eyes shot open and suddenly Dean and Castiel both flew back into the wall with a powerful force. As soon as they did, Sam got up off the bed, backed himself as far as he could into a corner of the room, and put his head in his knees in fear.

Castiel got up first and bent down to give Dean a hand in getting up. After he was up, he slowly approached his brother and bent down in front of him. Sam kept his face buried. Dean placed his hands on Sam's back to try to give him some comfort and Sam flinched. Then, Dean placed his hands around Sam's neck in order to pull his face up to look at him.

Dean asked, "Sammy, are you all right?"

"How can you ask me that," Sam answered? "When I sleep, I am still in Hell. I can't sleep. I am scared of what I'll see; what I'll do. I can't keep living like this."

"Whoa, just calm down, Sam," Dean replied. "You are going to be just fine. I'm going to make sure of it, I promise. I am not sure how, but we will do it together. Come on and sit on the bed. You're burning up. I think Bobby went to go get some ice or water."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and said, "Dean, my powers are out of control. I could have killed you. I fought off Lucifer and his demons for however long I was in Hell. I can't even remember how long it was anymore. I did whatever I had to do in order to defend myself. I don't need demon blood anymore. What if you aren't so lucky next time? What if it's Bobby next time? I am too dangerous to be around."

Dean responded, "You won't hurt me or Bobby, Sam. I know you. You are stronger than anyone I know. You beat Lucifer for crying out loud! How many people do you know that can say that?"

Sam just looked away from his brother and allowed the tears fall down his face in silence. He knew that Dean would never leave him. He didn't want to be alone, especially now, but what he wanted didn't matter. He couldn't let anything happen to Dean or Bobby because of him. Castiel was an angel and couldn't really be hurt, but Sam didn't really know what he was capable of. He could kill demons just by thinking about it. What if he could do the same to angels?

"Sam, we will get through this," Dean said. "Even if you do not have faith in yourself, I have enough for the both of us. So does Bobby and Cas. Cas can help you with sleep until you are able to do so without him. I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Just talk to me, Man. I kind of know what you went through down there. My trip wasn't as intense as yours, but I know enough to talk you through it."

"We still have to deal with the real dangers out there," Sam replied. "We need to figure out who Lakshanya is and figure out a way to stop the angels and demons from coming after us constantly. They want us dead, remember? This is more important."

"I think that I know how Lakshanya found us," Bobby said. "She was getting close to Sam at the hospital and suddenly the demons found him and interfered with whatever she had planned. She didn't expect Sam to escape and so she needed a way to find him again. So, I think that she went to the press with the story of what happened that night. She knew the story would make the papers, that we would see it, and that we would investigate. We did, the investigation leads us to finding Sam, and she followed us."

Castiel spoke up saying, "She is a very clever witch and very dangerous. So is the Morrigan. We must figure out what they want with Sam."

Dean responded, "You're right, but I need to talk to Sam first, to make sure that he will be all right."

After Bobby handed Dean the cold water and ice to help with Sam's fever, he and Castiel left the room to allow time for Dean and Sam to talk. The two brothers talked for over an hour about what Sam went through. At one point, Dean stood up and punched a hole in the wall out of anger because of what Sam was forced to go through. Sam was an adult, but Dean was never going to stop protecting him. It was his obligation as the big brother; one that he both hated and loved.


	9. Chapter 9

To Hell and Back

Chapter Nine

The next morning, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel finally made a decision about how to try to keep the angels and demons away for as long as possible. The sigils carved in their ribs protected the boys from being found by the angels, except all that they needed to do was track down Castiel. They also realized that every evil creature that was after them would figure that they would be with Bobby at his house in South Dakota.

So, the brothers decided to drive to a hotel as far away as they could get from there throughout the day. Bobby stayed at home and told them he would help them from there. Castiel told the boys that it would be best if he were with them as little as possible. So he left and said that he would come to them only if they needed him to or if there was new information to be told.

The trip was quiet as Sam tried to rest as much as possible without actually falling asleep. He wasn't going to risk causing an accident because he couldn't control his nightmares or abilities. Dean kept the music down low so that he wouldn't make Sam feel any worse than he already did. He still had a fever, but it wasn't as bad as before.

They ended up in a small hotel about forty-five miles outside of Cicero, Indiana. Dean promised Lisa and Ben that he would come back when this was all over, but Dean was afraid that it was going to be a very long time before that happened. So, he decided that he would stay outside of town as a precaution for all of them.

After settling in, Sam was about to jump into the shower until he stopped and said, "Dean, it is all right for you to go visit Lisa and Ben now. No one knows where we are and I'll be just fine. You can't babysit me forever. It's not fair to you or me. Please just go."

Dean replied, "I know that I can't keep my eye on you twenty-four seven without driving us both crazy, but I am not going to risk leaving you until I know that you are going to be all right. However, I was thinking about calling Lisa and have her and Ben come here for a bit. Would that be all right, or is it too soon. It's fine if you are not up to it."

"No, it's fine," Sam answered. "I'd like to see them again. I feel fine for now, but you have to get them out of here as soon as you can if I begin to lose control. Promise me, please."

"Believe me, I don't want them hurt anymore than you do," Dean said. "I'll call her after you get in the shower. Go ahead. I'll also order some food. How's a pizza sound? You haven't eaten much since we found you and I know that you didn't eat hardly anything before either."

"Pizza sounds just fine," Sam responded.

Sam went into the bathroom and closed the door. As he did, Dean called Lisa and briefly told her the situation and asked her if she wouldn't mind coming to the hotel. She said that she and Ben would be there in a while. Dean then lined salt at the door and windows. Finally, he called the pizza place down the road and ordered a large with everything on it, just as Dean likes.

After twenty minutes, Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in a green t-shirt and black sweat pants. Dean had saved all of Sam's things and kept them in the trunk of the impala because he couldn't bring himself to get rid of any of it. Deep down, he prayed that somehow Sam would be saved and come back to him one day.

When Sam looked at Dean, he saw that his brother had changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants as well. As he looked closer, he noticed that Dean was once again wearing the amulet he had thrown away shortly before he died. Sam had pulled it from the garbage on his way out the door and saved it in his things, but he never expected Dean to find it, let alone wear it again.

"You're wearing your amulet again," Sam stated. "When did you find it?"

"I found it in your things shortly after you died," Dean answered. "I was pretty surprised you pulled it out from the garbage, but I am glad that you did. I was wrong to have thrown it away. I am so sorry about that. I never should have doubted you."

Sam replied, "You were angry and you had every right to be. I might have done the same thing if it were me. Did you order the pizza?"

Dean answered, "Yeah, it should be here any minute. Lisa and Ben will be here a little later. Are you all right? Is your head hurting again?"

Sam responded, "It's just the fever still. I'll take some more aspirin with dinner."

Sam went to unpack his things that he had brought in from the car. Dean was also in the same process. After a few minutes, Dean sat down on the bed closest to the door as he usually did when they shared a room, grabbed the remote from on top of the nightstand between the two beds, and turned on the TV. Sam smiled as he sat down on his bed once he finished and joined Dean in picking out something to watch.

"So, is there anything out that I missed while I was gone," Sam asked?

"A theater in Chicago played all six Star Wars movies for a special weekend marathon about six months ago," Dean answered. "Lisa, Ben, and I went. I wish you could have been there. You would have loved it."

"I'm sure that I would have," Sam said. "Why don't you just pick whatever you want. Anything sounds good."

Dean nodded and said, "Oh, look! There's a marathon of the Lethal Weapon movies. It's been a long time since I've seen these. The fourth one is just now starting."

Sam replied, "I don't think that I've seen the last one. Sounds great!"

The pizza arrived about five minutes later. Dean got up to pay for it and placed it at the end of his bed. Then, he went to the fridge and pulled out a case of beer, which he bought at their last stop to fill up the tank of the impala. Dean handed a bottle to Sam and sat back down to enjoy the movie.

As the movie ended and the credits were rolling, Lisa and Ben finally arrived. Dean got up once again to answer the door and let them in. He warned them to be careful of the salt line in front of the door and told them to have a seat wherever they wanted to.

When Lisa saw Sam sitting on the bed, she walked over to him and embraced him a big hug. Sam wasn't really sure how to respond, so he just waited for her to let go and gave her a smile. He shook his head toward Ben as a way of saying hello. Sam met Lisa and Ben before when her son was taken by the changeling, but he left shortly after in order to give Dean as much time alone with them. At the time, Dean believed that Ben might have been his son.

"I am so glad that you're all right, Sam," Lisa spoke up first. "You have no idea how much it killed Dean when you died. He explained to us what happened. I am so sorry."

"Thank you, Lisa," Sam answered. "It is good to see you both again. Thank you for taking good care of my brother. I'm just sorry that I ruined your lives by coming back."

Dean replied quickly, "Sammy, you didn't ruin anything. I was happy to be with them, but I was miserable without you. You deserve to live and I don't want you to think otherwise. For crying out loud, you saved the world and stopped the frickin' apocalypse. Your life back is the least God can give you."

Ben added, "You're a real hero, not at all like the superheroes I read about in all of my comic books or see in the movies. If only I could tell my friends what I know about you guys. They'd be so jealous."

"Ben, you haven't told anyone about who Sam and Dean really are, did you," Lisa asked?

"No way, Mom," Ben responded. "Dean told me that I couldn't. I know how serious this is."

Dean said, "I promise you, buddy. The world is better off not knowing about the things that are out there. It isn't always easy, but you get used to it."

The four of them continued to talk until it was pretty late. Sam remained pretty quiet, but would talk from time to time. Around ten-thirty, Sam's head began to hurt much worse than before. He stood up to go into the bathroom, until he stopped and put his head into his hands like he usually did when he used to get a vision. Then, he collapsed to his knees and groaned in pain.

Dean was at his side in a second as he asked, "Sammy, what is it? Talk to me."

Sam answered, "My head; something's wrong. It's Lakshanya. She's chanting something. She's in my head. Dean, you need to get Lisa and Ben out of here. Now, please!"

The chanting said, "_I, Lakshanya, bring the power of my goddess to bear. I chant the prayer of Command upon thee, Sam Winchester. Let thee now follow this command, to kill your brother and come to me now. So commands my Lady, Morrigan. Initium!_"

As Sam was hearing these words, Dean quickly stood up and started to push both Lisa and Ben out of the room. They were both terrified, but Lisa wanted to help. However, she knew that she needed to get her son somewhere safe.

However, before they could make it out, Sam suddenly stood up and used telekinesis to slam the door. When Dean looked into Sam's eyes, he saw that his brother was no longer in control, just like when Lucifer had possession over his body. Sam's eyes were glazed over and Dean knew that he needed to think of something fast.


	10. Chapter 10

To Hell and Back

Chapter Ten

Lakshanya finished her meditation and gathered the things that she needed in order to cast the spell that would make one of the Winchester brothers fall under her command and get rid of the other one. She sliced open her right hand with a dagger and poured her blood into the chalice on her table. Then, she lit the six candles that surrounded the chalice and began her chant.

She cried to the Morrigan saying, "_I, Lakshanya, bring the power of my goddess to bear. I chant the prayer of Command upon thee, Sam Winchester. Let thee now follow this command, to kill your brother and come to me now. So commands my Lady, Morrigan. Initium!_"

A fierce wind blew through the room as she felt the Morrigan's power. The feeling was exhilarating. This was the power she had longed for, for so long; ever since Ruby had introduced her to dark magic.

Ruby didn't practice power from Lady Morrigan. She practiced another kind of dark magic. Though she and Lakshanya had met after Ruby came back as a demon, Ruby showed her and others like her the perks from practicing witchcraft. They could have everything they ever wanted. Ruby and Lakshanya became sisters.

The Morrigan's magic was power Lakshanya had picked up after she learned of Ruby's death. When she learned it was the Winchester brothers who killed her, she became angrier than she had ever been and looked for darker magic that could help her accomplish a greater revenge on them than just death. Lady Morrigan provided that for Lakshanya.

The last time she spoke with Ruby, Ruby had told her of her plans to help the demon, Lilith, to raise Lucifer by using the younger of the brothers because of the power he possessed. She knew that having Sam Winchester under her command and using him to kill his brother would be the perfect revenge.

However, she learned that Sam had managed to defeat Lucifer by sacrificing himself and that he was in Hell. Lakshanya knew that she needed to find a way to gain the strength she would need to raise Sam from Hell and she finally did. Tonight, revenge would be hers at last.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel room in Indiana…

Sam just stood before Dean with glazed eyes and no expression on his face. He began to slowly advance upon Dean, as he quickly jumped in front of Lisa and Ben to protect them. Sam managed to tell Dean that Lakshanya had cast some sort of spell over him. Now Dean just needed to find a way to knock his brother out of it.

"Sammy, come on, Man," Dean said pleadingly. "You have to fight whatever that witch is making you do. You can do it. You beat Lucifer and he was way more powerful than her. Let Ben and Lisa go and I'll stay, please."

Without a word from Sam, Dean, Ben, and Lisa were suddenly forced back into the wall behind them and were held there by Sam's power. Sam held his arm in front of him, keeping them in place. He continued to advance and Dean knew that if he didn't do something fast, they were as good as dead.

"Dean, what is happening to Sam," Lisa asked? "What are we going to do?"

"He is somehow being possessed," Dean answered. "Just hang on. Cas, I need you! Get down here from whatever cloud you are sitting on now!"

Sam's glare darkened as he looked directly at Dean and all of a sudden Dean felt his chest tightening. Sam's hand was still raised and was now clutched tightly into a fist. Sam had the power to kill demons with just a thought and Dean knew that he was about to do the same to him. Dean could feel his heart being squeezed.

Just as Dean felt his consciousness fading, Castiel appeared, grabbed a hold of Sam by his shoulder, and spun him around to face him. The distraction was enough to stop the pressure on Dean's heart, but he, Lisa, and Ben were still being held up against the wall by Sam's invisible power. Dean couldn't help but feel like a fly caught against flypaper.

The moment Sam looked at Castiel he used his ability to throw Castiel across the room, causing the angel to crash into the table, which broke into pieces. Dean expected Sam to attack Castiel again, except he was wrong. Sam turned back around and began to once again advance on him.

He started to raise his arm once again, until Castiel disappeared and reappeared in between the brothers. Cas reached out and zapped himself and Sam from the room. Suddenly, Dean, Lisa, and Ben came crashing back down to the floor. Dean put his hand to his chest, which still hurt somewhat from the pressure that Sam had caused. He called out to Castiel again, wanting to know where he took his brother.

Outside in a park nearby, Castiel pulled away from Sam, who suddenly stopped fighting and stood still. His face was once again blank; unsure of where he was. Castiel looked at Sam in the eyes and then placed a hand on each side of his head in attempt to enter his mind.

As Cas did so, he saw Lakshanya in a dark room, standing in front of a table which held six lit candles placed in a circle, with a chalice filled with blood in the center of it. The witch was chanting a dark spell and as the angel listened, he knew it was a spell which placed Sam under her command.

Suddenly, Lakshanya snapped out of her trance as she sensed another presence inside Sam's mind. She looked around and saw the angel who saved them from her back at the abandoned shack in the middle of the woods.

She snarled and yelled, "He now belongs to me. Leave now, or I will have him destroy you too."

Castiel answered, "You cannot have this man. He is my friend and he deserves peace in his life for once. I will not allow you to harm him anymore. Get out now!"

Lakshanya screamed in pain as a bright light appeared. She was somehow thrown from Sam's mind and woken from her trance. She wasn't sure how the angel managed to overpower her, but she knew that her spell was broken and she would no longer have the power over Sam which she needed. Both Winchesters would die, by her own hands soon. She brought Sam back from Hell. She can put him back and have his brother join him.


	11. Chapter 11

To Hell and Back

Chapter Eleven

As Dean, Ben, and Lisa fell back down to the floor, Dean quickly stood and ran to the door; opening it to look around the parking lot for signs of his brother and Castiel. When he saw that they were nowhere to be found, he ran back into the room and began to pace back and forth while running his hands through his hair. Dean knew Castiel was trying to help Sam, but he hoped that the angel would come back soon.

After pacing for five minutes, Dean grew impatient and shouted, "Cas, where are you? What's going on?"

A few more minutes passed and there was no sign that Castiel had heard Dean until suddenly, the angel reappeared with Sam, who was on the floor unconscious. Dean ran over to his brother and Castiel, while Lisa and Ben just stood back and watched. Dean placed one of his hands on Sam's forehead and ran the other hand along his chest looking for broken ribs or other wounds. Dean knew firsthand how painful it can be to fight with an angel.

Dean looked up at Castiel and asked, "Cas, what the hell just happened? Is he all right?"

The angel looked down at Sam and then into Dean's eyes replying, "Sam will be fine in a while. He didn't put up much of a fight against me. The witch is still alive, but I was able to expel her from his mind for good. However, Sam is not out of danger yet. I fear she has realized that she cannot use him for her revenge and will resort to sending him back to Hell; you along with him."

"That's just great," Dean said. "In order for a spell like that to work, she has to be near us, right?"

"Yes," Cas answered. "A spell like that would need to be just as powerful as the one she used to resurrect Sam in the first place."

Lisa stepped forward as Dean attempted to pull Sam off of the floor and put him on his bed, turned to look at Castiel, and asked, "Do you know how to stop her once and for all?"

Castiel looked at Lisa and answered, "Lakshanya may be a witch, but she is still human. She can be killed just as easily as anyone else."

Dean replied, "Do you know where she is, Cas?"

"I saw the room she was in, but I do not know where it is," the angel said. "There was a neon sign outside the window, though. It said _Prancing Ponies_. I do not know what that means."

"It means…" Dean started to explain. "Actually, you may not want to know, being an angel and all, but it is like the place I took you to back when you had your wings clipped. Let's just say that it is a place full of fine, sexy women."

"Do you mean a whore house," Ben asked?

Lisa looked down at her son in shock and said, "Ben, I don't ever want to hear you talking like that ever again. Now, what was that that you were saying about sexy women, Dean?"

Dean looked at Lisa sheepishly and answered, "Not one woman is as fine and sexy as you, Honey. I only knew what place Cas meant because I passed by it driving into town."

"Right, so if you both were to go there now you can find her and all of this can be over with," Lisa asked?

"Believe me, I plan on killing her tonight, but Sam and I are still hunters," Dean responded as he walked up to Lisa and pulled her into his arms. "Angels and demons are still going to be after us. All of the symbols and salt are just temporary and Sam still has a long, hard road of recovery ahead of him. We also have an obligation to save the world from all the evils out there. This is the life that was chosen for us and it sucks, but we can't escape it. We've tried and it always turned out bad. I can't ask you and Ben to be a part of that. I won't put you in danger anymore. I love you both too much!"

Lisa kissed him long and hard as tears fell down her face. Castiel walked over to Ben, who had back further away to give his Mom and Dean some space. They continued to hug for a few more minutes and then Dean stepped back and walked over to Ben. He knelt down as Ben reached out and gave him a hug as well.

Dean walked them to their car and watched as the two of them drove off. He knew that he and Sam would still be able to stop by for a visit or talk on the phone, but it didn't make saying goodbye any easier. Life really wasn't fair.

Dean walked back into the hotel room to find Castiel sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come back and asked, "When will Sam come to?"

The angel replied, "I can wake him now."

Dean nodded and Cas placed two fingers on Sam's forehead. As soon as he did so, Sam awoke with a gasp and quickly sat up; too quickly. Sam put his hand to his head and then looked up at Dean. Then, he suddenly looked around in fear as soon as remembered what happened. He remembered Lakshanya's voice in his head, telling him to kill his brother.

"Dean, what happened," Sam asked. "Are you, Lisa, and Ben all right? Where are they?"

"We're just fine, Sammy," Dean answered. "Castiel came in the nick of time and expelled her from your mind. He said that you didn't even put up much of a fight against him."

Sam said, "I think that's because I was only ordered to kill you and then go to her. I tried to fight her off, but I couldn't. It wasn't like when I was possessed by Lucifer. I just felt like I wanted to kill you."

Dean replied, "Well, we have an idea where she is hiding out. Are you ready to get rid of this witch for good?"

Sam shook his head and responded, "More than you will ever know. Where are Ben and Lisa?"

"I told them goodbye and watched them drive away," he said. "Our life is not the kind of life that allows a family. I won't risk their lives anymore."

"I am so sorry, Dean," Sam answered.

"It's fine," Dean responded. "I wasn't cut out for the apple-pie life anyway. I just would have gotten fat on her great cooking. Believe me; you haven't had meatloaf until you've tried hers. It was worth dying for."

Sam laughed as Castiel walked over and asked if they were ready to finish this fight. As the two of them told him yes, Castiel put a hand on each of their shoulders and transported them over to the place with the neon sign.

As Sam read the sign, he looked over at Dean and asked, "_Prancing Ponies_? What are we doing here?"

Dean laughed and replied, "It's a long story. Lakshanya is hiding out around here somewhere, probably in one of those rooms in the rundown motel across the street. Unfortunately, we can't just knock on every door and shout out her name. I doubt that she would use her own name to check in."

Sam agreed with him saying, "You're right, but we could try going up to the clerk and asking what room Mattie Carson checked into. Remember, that's her name she used when she disguised herself as the nurse."

"Way to go, little brother," Dean responded. "I've certainly missed having you around to figure things out for me. I've got the colt. Let's get this over with."

The three of them walked into the motel, talked to the clerk, whom they had to bribe in order to get the room number, and stood just outside her door. Dean pulled out the colt from under his jacket, Sam pulled out his own gun, and Castiel just stood behind them. Dean kicked down the door to find Lakshanya standing behind a table with six lit candles and a chalice in the center.

She smiled as they walked into the room and said, "I knew that between the three of you, someone would have figured out where I was. I will kill you both and send you straight back to Hell where you belong. I am sure that Lucifer will be happy to see you again, Sammy."

"No one calls me Sammy, except for Dean," Sam responded as he raised his gun to shoot her.

However, before he had the chance to shoot, he and Dean were suddenly thrown backwards and crashed hard up against the wall. They, as well as Castiel, turned to see the clerk from the front desk and three other people with back eyes; demons, as well as three angels. Apparently, the two beings had decided to work together in order to hunt down the Winchester brothers once and for all.

Sam and Dean struggled to get up as Castiel pulled out his angel killing weapon and began to fight the angels. The demons advanced on Sam and Dean as they finally made their way to their feet and joined in on the fight. Dean managed to kill one of the demons using the colt, but it was telekinetically thrown from his hand and he was once again thrown backwards.

Lakshanya realized that she had yet to be noticed, or no one cared about her because they were too enthralled in the battle. So, she went back to around the table and flipped through the book which held the chant she needed. She then sliced a long gash in her wrist and let the blood pour into the chalice.

As she did so, she raised her arms and head toward the ceiling and began to chant, "_I, Lakshanya, bring the power of my goddess to bear. I chant the prayer of Divine Wrath upon thee_..."

Castiel overheard Lakshanya begin to cast a spell once again as he was fighting and shouted, "Sam, Dean! You have to kill her now; before she finishes the chant!"

Sam suddenly raised his arms and began to cast the demons from all three of the people whom they possessed, in order for Dean to take care of Lakshanya. They shouted as the smoke came bellowing out from their mouths and the ground opened up a portal which sent them straight down to Hell where they belonged.

The chanting continued, "…_heavens rumble and the earth shakes. Thou art enveloped in a bright burst of divine energy. Thy very nerves scream in pain as the concentrated anger of the divine tears thee apart from the inside. Thy very flesh glows white as_…"

Suddenly, the room became very quiet and Lakshanya looked down at her chest to see red blossoming and soaking the front of her white blouse. She looked down at Dean, who was still on the floor and held the smoking colt in front of him; aimed at the witch's chest. She just stared at him in shock and fell to the floor; dead.

Castiel was easily able to destroy the angels because of the distraction caused by Sam as the demon smoke filled the room. Dean looked around once the smoke cleared and saw that Sam had collapsed to the floor and in obvious pain. Blood was dripping from his nose, his eyes were closed, and he was lying on his back.

Dean got up and ran over to him asking, "Sammy, can you hear me? Talk to me, Man!"

Sam quietly answered, "I can hear you Dean. I'm all right. My head just hurts really badly. Exorcising three demons at once is not a good idea. I'll be fine in a minute."

"You both did well," Castiel said. "Lakshanya is finally dead and Sam is finally free. You will still have to deal with more angry demons and angels again, but I'll bet it will be awhile before they attack again. After tonight, they will not want to mess with you for some time."

"You're never going to see Hell or Lucifer again, Sammy," Dean spoke happily. "Like Cas said, you're free!"


	12. Chapter 12

To Hell and Back

Chapter Twelve

After Dean, Sam, and Castiel had finished cleaning up the mess once the battle was over, Castiel transported the boys back to their hotel room and disappeared. Dean made a call to Bobby, while Sam lay on his bed with a cold, wet towel across his forehead. He had taken aspirin to help with the pain and hoped that his fever would come down soon. Until then, Dean practically ordered him to rest.

Dean told Bobby about everything that happened that night; how he said goodbye to Lisa, how the angels and demons decided to come together in order to try to kill them once and for all, how they finally killed Lakshanya, and how relieved they were to know that Sam was no longer in danger of going back to Hell.

Bobby told Dean he was proud of them, as he always was. Before he hung up, he told them to drive back to his home for a small victory party. This mainly consisted of three men and an angel sitting around telling jokes while drinking beer. Dean said they would as soon as Sam felt comfortable enough to sit in the car all day long.

After he hung up with Bobby, Dean jumped into the shower and packed up most of their things. Then, he grabbed their bags and brought them out to his car. Actually, the impala was once again his and Sam's car; their home. He was so happy to be able to say that to himself again. The Winchester brothers were back together and Dean was going to do whatever it took to make sure that they stayed that way.

When Dean walked back into the room, Sam looked over at him and asked, "Dean, are you all right?"

Dean replied, "Yeah, I've just been thinking about things. I have to get use to things going back to normal again. It's been awhile, though you never do forget how to be a hunter."

Sam chuckled and said, "You call our lives being normal? They are far from it."

"You're right, but it is normal for us," Dean responded. "Saving people from demons, angels, vampires, ghosts, and all other things the world would never believe exists and never getting a proper thank you. Our lives officially suck, but at least they suck together. I can live with that."

"So can I," Sam agreed. "By the way Dean, I never really had the chance to say thank you for saving me. The last few days have been pretty crazy. I can't…"

Before Sam could finish, Dean interrupted him and said, "You don't have to thank me again, Sammy. You already have. Besides, you've saved me over and over. We save each other; it's what we do."

Suddenly, Castiel reappeared. Sam and Dean looked at him and realized that he looked upset about something. However, they weren't really sure because the angel didn't really smile all that much. His face was always expressionless, unless he was confused about something.

"Are you all right, Cas," Dean asked? "Is the sheriff in the doghouse for killing three of God's deputies?"

"I am not sure what you mean," Castiel answered.

Sam laughed and responded, "I think Dean means that he wonders if you are in trouble with your superiors for killing the angels tonight."

Castiel replied, "No, I am not in trouble. Most of them understand that I did what I had to do."

"Are you ok, Cas," Sam asked?

"No, not really," the angel said. "Even though the angels I killed tonight had sided with Zachariah and wanted to kill the two of you for ruining their paradise on Earth, they were still my brothers and sister. You both know how it feels to lose family. However, I am going to be fine."

"You're right," Dean agreed as he nodded at what Castiel had said. "We all move on, even if we don't want to. What about the rest of the angels? Are there still some of them who want us dead?"

Castiel answered, "Yes, there are some who are still on Zachariah's side and want you dead. However, the majority of us are grateful to the two of you for accomplishing what we could not. You defeated Lucifer, without the death and destruction that would have happened if we followed through with the Apocalypse. You are good men who deserve more than the life you have been given and I am sure if God was around, he would agree. I will do whatever I can to keep those who are against us away from you."

Sam responded, "Thank you, Cas."

"Yeah, thank you," Dean added. "You're one hell of a guy! We are going to be leaving for Bobby's once Sam feels better to celebrate his homecoming. We'll just end up laughing and drinking, probably until we puke. How about it; are you coming?"

"I am sure that if I drank, that would be fun," the angel said. "However, I am afraid that I cannot. I have much to do up there to keep order."

"Speaking of order," Dean began to say. "You said that Michael was released from Hell a long time ago. Is he up there with you guys again? Is he causing trouble?"

Castiel replied, "Michael is very angry with you, especially with Sam for defying him, but Lucifer was defeated. It was his goal and he does not plan to come after you again. He loves God and never meant to go against his wishes."

Sam asked, "What about Adam, is he up there too?"

"He is there with his mother like he was promised by Zachariah," Castiel said. "It was his reward for being Michael's vessel. He is very happy. Also, I want you both to know that if I could have brought Sam back much sooner, I would have."

"We do know, Cas," Sam answered. "I knew the risk. Besides, I'm back now. I'll be just fine."

"That's right," Dean said! "I'll take care of him just as Dad ordered me to, years ago. The supernatural be damned! Hey, I just thought of a great idea! Maybe we could have a live in nurse come along with us, you know, for when we get injured on a hunt. It may save us from having to explain things to the cops time and time again. She would have to be hot and you might even be able to get yourself laid again."

Sam shook his head and replied, "Dean, would you get you mind out of the gutter for once. That's wrong for so many reasons."

Three months later…

Sam and Dean were driving back to Bobby's after killing a nest of vampires in Oklahoma. Bobby told them about it and would have joined them, were it not for another problem he had with a wendigo in North Dakota.

The months have been a difficult recovery for Sam. For awhile, he still had violent nightmares whenever he fell asleep. Sometimes, Dean would even get punched in the face by Sam, who fought against the things only he could see. At first, Dean had to call Castiel for help so that he and his brother could get some sleep. Sam hated it and tried to insist that he get a room of his own so that he wouldn't bother Dean, but Dean refused to let Sam suffer alone.

In time, the nightmares began to get easier to deal with, just as Dean's had from his stay in Hell. They didn't completely disappear, but Sam was now able to sleep most nights without fear. When they needed to, the brothers talked about what was going through their minds and would even have "chick-flick moments," as Dean called them, if needed.

Things were finally back to normal and together, Sam and Dean enjoyed driving across country and killing evil. Dean still drove most of the time; not because he didn't trust Sam, but it was because it was just the way things always were. Dean also picked the music; driver's rule. They talked to Bobby often and Castiel would stop in and visit too. Sam even met a nice girl. They never spent the night together, but at least he had a few dates. Dean met several women. He was the same he always was, before their life spun so out of control from the looming apocalypse. Life was as good again; as good as it was going to get and they were happy with that, as long as they were together.

The End


	13. Thank You

Thank you to all those who have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I am honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
